Questioning Sanity
by Blue Feather-Red Feather
Summary: [HIATUS]Sasuke wants to confess, so he asks Neji’s help! Guess what’s happened… SasuNaru with a bit misunderstood of NejiSasu Oh, just kill that idiot! Crack, OOC, unbetaed, shonenai


Yes, I'm crazy, and no, I don't swing that way, and yes, I like cute girls and cute boys and…hey…wait…where are you going! Why are you running from me?

**Disclaimer:**

Me : MUWAHAHAHA! I Got You, Naruto! (snatching Naruto) You're Mine!

Naruto: Yelp! AAAGGGHHH HELP ME SASUKE!

Sasuke: HEY! Get your hands off from my dobe's ass!

Me : (grope Naruto's xxx)

Naruto: GGYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (turn beet-red)

Itachi : You Bitch! Dare to Molest My Naru-chan!

Kisame: Itachi, You Forgot Your Nail Polish!

Masashi-sensei: (jump from nowhere, snatch back Naruto, who was massaging his xxx) Now Get Back Here, All of You! Or I'll make You All Impotent!

Thus, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. And everybody lives happily ever after…

**Summary:** Sasuke wants to confess, so he asks Neji's help! Guess what's happened… SasuNaru with a bit misunderstood of NejiSasu (Oh, just kill that idiot!) **Warning** : Crack, OOC, un-beta-ed, shonen-ai, some slight swearing

"…blah blah" – talk

'…blah blah' – thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Questioning Sanity**

_Chapter one : Neji, Help me!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see Uchiha?"

"Yeah, I saw him going into THAT direction, murmuring about his personality…" Ten Ten trailed off. Neji looked into THAT direction to find a certain Uchiha sat on a tree branch, grabbing his own head.

"Personality?" Neji asked curiously.

"Uh…well… more like questioning his own sanity"

"Huh?" Neji raised an eyebrow 'Well, that's new'

Ten Ten only shrugged.

"Well, thanks anyway. See you around" Neji waved goodbye.

"Yeah, you're welcome" Ten Ten leaved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Uchiha!" Neji called to Sasuke, which is still sitting on a tree branch, and still holding his own head, looked like ready to scream anytime. This view made Neji amused, he smirked. (It's rare to see Uchiha torturing his own mind, wonder what he is thinking)

"Uchiha! I want to deliver you the scroll from Kakashi-sensei, containing details of next mission, so come down here!" Neji called impatiently.

Sasuke got back from his thoughts, put on his expressionless mask, and quickly jumped down.

"Uh, thanks, Neji" then, Sasuke climbed to the tree and sat on the same spot. Continuing his day dream (well, something like that).

Neji was curious. Really REALLY curious. What's happened to the almighty Uchiha? (We all do curious) So, he climbed up the tree and sat next to the Uchiha prodigy, which is starting to tear his own hair off. Neji stopped him.

"Uchiha, what's wrong with you?" he tried to hide his concern with his boring tone.

"Huh? There's nothing wrong!" Sasuke snapped back to reality, looked towards Neji.

"You lie! The Uchiha that I know NEVER say thanks in a word, I mean _real word_" Yes, Uchiha usually nodded his head to say thank you.

"…"

"So…?"

"I, uh, just…thinking about some…thing" Sasuke tried to looked everywhere but Neji.

Neji raised his eyebrow.

"And…?"

"… … … it's none of your business." The raven haired boy glared, and horribly failed. Neji clearly saw a bit pink on the other boy pale face. (He has the Byakugan, remember?).

'Ah, I see… so that's what you're thinking…' At this thought, Neji smirked.

"Hey, Uchiha, are you… … thinking about something…or _someone_?"

"…" He stunned.

"Mmm, I see. So you're thinking about 'someone' ne…"

"…" Sasuke glared his infamous Death Glare towards Neji. Looks like he was ready to break someone's neck off. Unfortunately, Neji ignored his death glare; either that or he didn't care.

"Hey, I only want to help you"

"…"

"Then tell me who this lucky person is?" (He used the word _person_ for **a** certain reason)

"…"

"Uh, let me try to conclude it… … you're trying to confess, but your pride won't let it, right?" more like telling from his experience.

"…" Sasuke blushed.

"You hope that person accepts you, so you could start dating, or even doing things that you read in Icha-Icha" (Kakashi gave that novel on Sasuke's 16th birthday)

"…!" Sasuke shocked and almost went crimson, but somehow he managed to suppress back to his pale face. Simple explanation: Uchihas don't….ah you get it.

"Ah…I see. Maybe I can help you with that"

"… …" torn between 'yes, help me please' and 'I can do it myself' reaction. Jeez, what a stubborn…

Neji smirked at this sight.

'Yes, playing Uchiha sure is fun. But I wonder which person he has his crush on… no, no, seriously I _will_ help him since his best friend, Naruto, helped me with…' he was distracted with a fidgeting Uchiha.

"So…?"

"Why do you offering help to me?"

"Well, just say I have a debt to pay"

"…debt? Who? Me?"

"No, no, it's Naruto. He helped me once before, so I own him one. Since I don't know which person he liked, I can't pay the debt. But you're his best friend…" Sasuke glared at this statement "…uh, ok, his rival. So I think I could pay the debt through you. The faster you tell me who the person is, the faster I will help you"

"….Oh, I see…" Sasuke stared back to his feet, looks like a bit fidgeting and began to (unconsciously) running his fingers through his hair. Neji snorted.

"So…?"

"… …"

"Fine, just…"

"OK, I will tell you."

'Yay, Naruto, finally I could pay the debt back!'

"…damn this pride…" Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, it's really hard, you know. Especially when the person doesn't notice you, _and_ the same gender as you…" Neji commented, remembering the first time Naruto dragged him to meet 'that person' 2 months ago. Sasuke eyes widened.

And somehow, Sasuke began to like Neji. (NOO, not that kind of 'like'! I mean Sasuke agreed with Neji's word! Don't misunderstand it!)

"Wh-wha-what? So you…you are…" Both of them went pink.

"Ssshh, you want me to help you or not?" Neji already got some plan.

"… … Y-yes, of course!"

… _3 seconds passes by…_

"So…?"

"…Uh, that person …is…" psst psst psst

… _another 3 seconds passes by …_

"W – W – WHAT!" and Neji almost fainted. His idea's evaporated somewhere else…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note**:

End of chapter 1. I know my Eengllish is a mess… so …I've bought a spade and starting to dig my own grave…

Sasuke: NOOOO! What about my confession! What about 'that' incident! (panicking)

Neji : HEY, BF (Blue Feather)! I Know You're Lying! So Get your Lazy Ass down here!

BF : Shit! He's good! (sit back in her chair)

Neji : I also know that you've got some idea for the second chapter, so get moving! (poking BF's head)

BF : ….ok, but I also appreciate readers' suggestions and ideas…I'll update in a week or two.

Sasuke: NOO! You must update as fast as possible! I must explain about 'that' incident' so he wouldn't misunderstand me! (Banging BF's table)

BF : Pfft…who care……

Gaara : YOU care! (stomp BF's head) So just sit down and listen to what Neji said! Or else…(evil grin)

BF : …..review please…(chattering teeth)


End file.
